


Bicycle

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: Raising Steam, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: "And the oldest washerwoman said, 'I reckon you could have a young lady on the pillion behind you.'Lord Vetinari said 'You're going to want one of these, aren't you, Drumknott?" -Raising Steam
Relationships: Rufus Drumknott/Havelock Vetinari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe in Peter Pan  
> Frankenstein or Superman  
> All I wanna do is  
> Bicycle, bicycle, bicycle
> 
> I want to ride my bicycle, races are coming your way  
> So forget all your duties, oh yeah

Presumably of course, if asked, they were going somewhere specific on government business. 

With bicycles on the streets, the sight of the Patrician riding pillion on the back of a bicycle pedaled by his secretary was becoming an accustomed sight.

This development was unpopular among sedan chairmen, who were considering switching to pedicabs.

It was practical transportation. There was nothing in the way he wrapped his arms around the waist of the clerk in the gloss-brushed helmet and driving goggles. The laughter you thought you heard seeing the blur of grey and black robes go by was surely your imagination.


End file.
